Musicians performing popular music today utilize large electronic amplifiers often employing electron tubes rather than transistors and often integrated with loud speakers. During a typical gig, the musicians like to elevate these amplifiers and speakers off of the floor and often utilize makeshift stands such as stools, chairs, boxes, and the like. This invariably results in accidents when the amplifiers are accidentally knocked off the stand or pulled off of the stand by cables connected thereto.